North, South, East or West
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: The secret lives of Wally West. And how it can effect everyone. North, South East or West, who's the one you know the best?
1. Chapter 1

Wally looks over his schedule. Wally doesn't have anything planned. His was never planned. Noah had ballet tonight, Samuel had choir, and Evan had a cooking class. Wally sighed. It was coming up on his forth year since he made these people. His other lives. Ones that could do whatever they wanted. He would've just done it as Wally West, but his parents said there was no time for all of it. And he was doing all of it and hero work. They still didn't know.

He had his people all spread apart. Like a split personality that he did have control over.

Noah North. A cook, baker, and a refined gentleman. He was very quiet. But had a good sense of humor. He was popular with girls. But Wally didn't like any of them like that.

Samuel South. A singer and a relaxed guy. He was fairly loud. Much like Wally. But he was a dead pan. Again, popular with girls. And again, none of them fancied Wally's taste.

Even East. Slow and patient dancer. He was fairly normal other than his love of dance. He had Wally's humor. And again, popular with girls. And again, Wally didn't like any of them.

Wally sighed. As Wally he was very open when confronted. He was surprised that no one had found out about all the lives he was living. Especially Robin and Red Arrow. They grew up with him as a hero after all. What was even worse, with every person he was, there was a Kaldur, a Conner, a Robin, a M'gann, and an Artemis.

He walked into the Young Justice base. His mind on the up coming day.

"Well if it isn't Kid Mouth," said Artemis. Wally was the last one to show up.

"Shut it Yo…you stupid archer," he said looking away. He almost said Yolanda. A friend of Noah. He smiled warmly at M'gann. He didn't have a crush on her anymore. It just became a habit.

"Guys don't start," said Kaldur.

"Do we have a mission today?" asked Wally.

"No. We don't," sighed Kaldur. Wally did his best to look disappointed. But he was thrilled. No interruptions in his classes. He smelled a burnt smell in the air. He enjoyed any smell from the kitchen. This was burning snicker doodles. How he wanted to go in there and give M'gann pointers on baking. But that wouldn't be the smartest in the long run. He ran in and took a cookie.

"Thanks," he said sweetly. He realized that he sounded more like Noah when he talked to her. He was quiet used to it. He put the cookie in his mouth. _Not enough flour. Too much sugar. Missing… eggs. It was one of the worst he'd ever had._ He put on a happy face. Being Noah really helped.

Everyone else grabbed a cookie. They did their best to hide their disgust. M'gann tried one and made a disgusted face and spit hers out.

"Oh no! I screwed up the recipe," she said almost in tears. Wally finished his cookie.

"How can you eat that?" asked Artemis.

"It's not that bad," he said tapping into Sam. Having no emotion was also handy in these situations. Everyone looked disgusted. M'gann looked somewhat hopeful. She probably thought she wasn't a total failure. But they were bad. Noah would have give her a lot of cooking lessons to make her better.

He looked at his watch. Ten minutes till his cooking class.

"Whoa! Got to go!" he said running out as fast as he could. None of his personas were ever late. Well, every once in a while yes. But for the most part they were on time. When he in the cooking studio classroom, he changed into black pants and a white button up shirt. He tied an apron around his slim waist so people could see his hips. He then put a bandana over his hair. White as well. But with a smiley face button on the front above his eyebrow. Only a small bit of his bangs were on his forehead. His red hair stuck out in the back in a manor that complimented him. He leaned on the counter as his friends walked in.

"Hey Noah," said a small brunette boy. He was very much like Robin. His name was Timothy. He wore the same thing as Wally because it was uniform. But he had a pair of sunglasses on. He didn't have a button on his bandana. Following were two larger boys. Both looked similar to Kaldur and Conner. They were named Steven and Steve. They were twins. Both Amish. Steven was a listener. Steve was more of a fighter.

"Good afternoon," said Steven. Steve grunted. Both were in uniform too. Then came in Macey. She was a bright and bubbly girl with many buttons on her uniform. She had a huge smile on her face. She had a thing for Steve. She was _very_ much like M'gann. She was so fixated with him she didn't say hello. Wally/Noah smiled. Behind her was Yolanda. The Artemis of the group. She was rude and crude but was a very skilled chef. But she had no patience.

"Hello Yo-yo," said Wally playfully. She gave him a death glare as other students walked in. She hated the nickname. The class went smoothly. Wally/Noah and Yolanda made the best cakes in class. Strawberry sponge cakes with a savory lemon icing. Looking at his watch. He left class as the teacher excused them. He knew that he would get calls from his friends tonight. Because they wanted to hang out with him.

He ran to the church. He changed into a choir robe just as his friends walked in. Tobi was this groups Robin. Even if he was a blonde. This groups Kaldur was Hsi Toko, a Chinese kid. He was just as serious. If anyone was Conner, it was Millie. She was as stubborn and confused as Conner. The M'gann of the group was Casey. She was called Cranberry because of the Cranberry juice she drank before every practice. And the Artemis was defiantly Bill. He and Wally/Samuel would argue and argue. But they knew they would always be friends.

"Does Bill have the will to keep his cool tonight?" asked Wally/Samuel.

"Does Sammie have the will to only sing tonight?" asked Bill.

"_Yes because I love singing!_" he sang. Bill hit him over the head. Everyone laughed. The room filled with the other members of the choir. They sang loud and proudly. When they were released he ran out again. He had ballet tonight as well.

He got there and quickly changed. Here he changed into a dancer's leotard. Inside waiting for him was his friends. Nuka, the African Robin of the group. Alejandro, the Mexican Kaldur. Jojo, the Conner of the group. Tyler, the M'gann of the group. And Silvia, the Artemis.

"We're partners," said Silvia with spitfire in her voice. She was the only girl in the group of friends here in ballet. And Wally/Evan's friends were the only dudes in ballet. They all started stretching. The girls in the studio swooned over the boys and Silvia getting ready. When they began Wally/Evan did his routine perfectly with Silvia. He was tired. Running, dancing, singing, and cooking. Just everyday life for him. All that was missing was the crime fighting.

He changed slowly out of his leotard. Relaxing because he had no more to do that night. His friends all told jokes and were laughing. He was laughing too. He was glad to be with them. He wished he could have all of his friends meet. But that couldn't happen until he was much older.

Life was too hectic when people know. Know the secret of being a hero. When they left he walked outside. He felt the warm air hit his cheeks. His eyes were droopy. He didn't want to run. He walked into a woods not far from the studio. In there, he felt most at home. No secrets. Just life. From the breezes to the animals running around. All in perfect harmony. But alas, Bruce Wayne had just bought the land to build another lab. Soon, his little Utopia would be gone.

**Okay people that's all for now please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay for future chapter help I will put a direction at the top. That will tell you what part of Wally the story is primarily being told in. So if North is written at the top it's Noah and so on and so forth. You may see his other personalities come out. I will address them by who they are and not as Wally so you know who he's supposed to be. Any questions? Just message me.**

** Noah**

Wally gets dressed for the day. He is free three-fourths of his life. Just how he liked it. Today he would be helping out at a restaurant. It was a test for all the cooking students. A group of students were sent to different restaurants all over the state. He was nervous. But it didn't feel bad. He was excited. His mom and dad had left earlier in the morning to have a fun double date with his Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. He was glad that they wouldn't be questioning what he was wearing. As part of uniform he was in his cooking close from the school.

He walked outside. Waiting for him was Macey. She was the oldest of his friends. She actually had a license.

"Hey Noah!" she squealed. Wally calmed himself and let himself become Noah.

"Coming," he said calmly walking over to the vehicle. It was a large SUV. He opened the door to see Yolanda inside.

"How the hell did us three end up on a team?" complained Yolanda. Noah smiled. She was as foul tempered as ever.

"Is that why you're here to pick me up?" asked Noah.

"Maybe," said Macey evilly. She then floored it down the street.

"How in the world did you get your license?" screamed Yolanda who was holding on to her seatbelt for dear life. Noah on the other hand was sitting there as he slid around in his seat with a broken seatbelt. He was quite used to this reckless driving from many of the young heroes who had started driving. Especially Speedy. Macey was nowhere near as bad as Speedy. So he sat with a polite smile on his face until they parked in the back of a restaurant.

It was a Spanish styled place. They would fit right in. They walked in together.

"Greetings!" said the manager, "You three must be my help."

"Yes sir," said Noah instinctively.

"Ha! Just call me Alberto. We're like a family here. And you three are?"

"Yolanda," she said in a monotone.

"Macey!" she squealed.

"Noah," he said with a smile.

"Yolanda I want you to start in the back working on the soups. Macey, why don't you work on the tortillas? And Noah, we're short on waiters so you'll be waiting tables. Noah smiled. How bad could it be? He had done it before.

For the first few hours everything had gone smoothly. It was when a peculiar large group came in was when things got _interesting_. It was a midsized group. Five people. All around the same age. Two girls, three boys. Noah put his bandana on and walked out to the table with menus and a warm plate with steaming tortillas. He placed it down and pulled out his little notebook and pen without even noticing who the customers were.

"May I get you something to drink?" he asked like he had practiced all day.

"Yes," said an all too familiar voice. Sitting in front of him was Kaldur. Noah put on a straight face while Wally was thinking,_ of all the things that _could _have gone bad and he, no _they _show up?_

Sitting at the table was Wally's team.

"I'll have water," said Kaldur.

"Some tea for me," said Conner.

"I'll have tea too," said M'gann.

"Sprite," said Robin.

"Root beer," said Artemis.

"Coming right up!" he said as he hurried off. He went to the kitchen and tried to remember what they were doing here. He then remembered the conversation from a day ago.

"_Hey Wally, the teams going to that knew Mexican restaurant, wanna come?" asked Robin. Wally checked his schedule. He was free but Noah was busy with his cooking test._

"_Sorry guys, maybe another time."_

"_Thank god. Our bill would've made us go broke if _he _came along."_

He walked over to Yolanda who was working on a Mexican cake.

"What?" she said with a glare. He gave her the biggest set of puppy dog eyes.

"I will do anything if you go serve the table of five out there right now."

"Uh let me think about it, no."

*Ring Ring*

She picked up her phone and looked at the screen, reading a text. Next thing he knew the phone was throne against the wall right behind him, smashed to little pieces.

"Uh, Yo-yo? You okay?"

"I just got dumped. And right before my school's dance. If I don't show up with someone then that ass of a cheerleader will win that stupid bet!"

"Bet?"

"I bet her that I could get an awesome guy to take me to the dance."

"Well, what about me?"

She stared and then laughed at him. Then she looked at him.

"Oh. You were serious?"

"Uh yeah. You scratch my back I'll scratch yours."

She rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Fine. But only because I'm desperate."

"Your words not mine," he said putting on a white starched apron. He picked up where she left off. He was not going to serve his team. He'll feed, but not serve them. By the time they were done, Wally's arms were stiff from making so much food. He had sauce in his hair despite his bandana. He heard his team leave talking.

"Oh man Wally would've loved it here," said Robin.

"It was good," said Conner.

"It was hot," said Kaldur with a scorched tounge.

"I liked it," said Artemis.

"I wonder if the chef could give me some pointers.

Noah wouldn't have laughed. But Wally sure did. He knew her cooking. He felt bad to whomever was going to be her cooking instructor.

**Kay Review. And god I know it sucks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Evan**

**Friends are: Nuka, Alejandro, Jojo, Tyler, and Silvia.**

When whispers fly away, so does the truth in itself. But where does it go? No one knows. But the wind knows. The wind dances about to wherever it can reach. Swiftly and sweetly in an open meadow, or course and mean in the city. But the wind travels in all directions. Where to today? Only one of four shall appear.

"Easton!" proclaimed an obnoxious voice. Wally held back a sigh. Evan today, someone else tomorrow.

"What is it _silly_?" he mocked Silvia. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't drop me," she bit back. Wally/Evan snickered.

"You just like me holding you right babe?" he asked. She gave him a glare that reminded him of Artemis.

"I don't want a concussion you moron."

"Me? A moron? Inconceivable!" he proclaimed loudly causing some of the other dancers to laugh, "I'm an idiot at worst!"

"Seriously? Doesn't that insult you more?" questioned Nuka, "And be more draught."

"Draught?" Evan questioned.

"You know when you are downdraught you are upset. So wouldn't draught be happy?" he stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"You have got to be kidding me," Silvia said.

"Eh… he's at that age where butchering the English language is normal," he said shrugging his shoulders. There was no way he'd ever let him meet Robin. All hell would break loose on some poor dictionary. And it wasn't fair for a book to be attacked by a bat and an enthusiastic dancer. Or anyone for that matter. Well… Superman is an exception. He would _love_ to see the big Boy Scout have an English argument with those two.

"Evan! Practice time!" Tyler said excitedly. Jojo sighed and stood up. She was never really a dancer. She was more of a fighter. He was surprised she didn't learn martial arts. But then again Tyler was her boyfriend. And he had a persuasive nature. He was hard to say no to.

"Oy, who's with who?" Nuka asked.

"Silvia and Evan. Me and Jojo. Alejandro is working with Beth. And you are working with Sharon," said Tyler. Jojo gave a rare smile and walked up to Tyler.

"Doctor! Doctor! Paging Doctor Love! Two patients have love fever!" Evan yelled loudly. No one cared. Everyone knew they were dating anyway. And Evan had Wally's habit of pointing out the obvious. And his habit of making bad jokes.

"You truly are the biggest idiot around," Silvia said. Evan rolled his eyes.

"Oh My Gosh! Look! Look! Look!" said a girl frantically waving a magazine. She was one of those kids who was never really serious. Which in this case was also a hero obsessed chick. Evan snickered as the other dancers gathered around.

"What is it?" asked another.

"Sidekick of the month!" she squealed. Evan cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Each month they choose a sidekick from a famous hero and then do an analysis of their skills," she said with a blush. Evan thought it had to be Robin. He knew how popular Robin was. And though he really didn't like it but it was funny to see girls coo over a thirteen year old.

"Who is it this month?"

"This month," she said beginning to quote what was written, "Is a sweet and loving guy who adores his mentor unconditionally. He and his mentor have been sighted everywhere. He's known as the Junior to many people and Baby to his villains who even seem to love this adorable young hero…"

Ice formed in Evans stomach. He could feel it.

"… Kid Flash, often referred to as Flash Jr, Junior Flash, Flashie, Flash boy, Boy Flash, Speedy and Happy Feet by some other heroes being the young hero of Central City."

Evan turned his face. Robin mentioned that Batgirl got that magazine.

"Heroes say he's available," she said still reading adding to the girl's fantasies, "But one source says that it won't stay that way for long. It says here that he's interested in someone. But doesn't know who she is."

Some of the girl dancers smiled. Dating a hero was like finding a knight in shining armor. So a free hero looking for a girl made them giddy. Silvia was not one of them.

"Swooning over that guy? I mean he's cute and all but he's not serious," she said. Evan held back the urge to laugh. Kid Flash might not be serious. But Sam sure was. Wait… cute?

"You think Kid Flash is… cute Silvia?" he asked rather surprised. She gave a rare and small blush.

"What can I say? I like red heads and runners," she said curtly. Evan blinked. This was weird. And he was a superhero, "Whatever. Practice is starting stupid."

That was more normal. And that was the way he liked it.

**Kay… sorry it has been awhile but I've been busy. Please review.**


End file.
